vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Alexander)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He makes his debut in the Septem Singularity. Rider's True Name is Alexander, a younger iteration of the Servant Iskandar, the King of Conquerors. The young prince of Macedonia in the 4th century B.C., he was seen as a "peerless pretty boy" and was regarded by many sages, including the great Aristotle, to be a prodigy. Through many years of training as a soldier, studying philosophy and analyzing political sciences, he grew up to become a famous king who made Macedonia one of the largest empires in history. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Bucephalus Name: Rider, Alexander, the King of Conquerors Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 32 at the time of his death. Summoned in his adolescent years. Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" vehicles and animals with supernatural skill), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma and Rosy-cheeked Adonis, Electricity Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with C-Rank Strength, he should be comparable to EMIYA. Fought against Mash and Nero during the Septem Singularity). Higher with Bucephalus (As a B+-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it is comparable to Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Nero, who has A-Rank Agility, and should be comparable to Enkidu and Arthur Pendragon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses B-Rank Endurance, making him more durable than Elizabeth Báthory) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and can continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Several dozen kilometers with Bucephalus Standard Equipment: His sword and Bucephalus Intelligence: Despite his younger age, Alexander still retains much of Iskandar's tactical genius, allowing him to be a competent leader and begin a conquest that spread Macedonia's empire across Europe and East Asia. True to his class, he is skilled in mounted combat, making use of Bucephalus as his Noble Phantasm, but is also able to match combatants like Mash and Nero in melee combat. He is also exceptionally charismatic and charming, being able to inspire large groups of individuals to follow his beliefs and keep their morale high which would eventually serve as the basis for Ionioi Hetairoi. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. While he possesses the memories of his adult self, they are hazy and difficult for him to recollect on a whim. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Bucephalus: The Beginning of Trampling Conquest: The trusted steed of Alexander that is a Heroic Spirit in his own right and doubles as his Noble Phantasm. By releasing its True Name, it ferociously assaults the enemy with lightning worthy of Zeus. While weaker than Iskandar's Via Expugnatio, it still possesses excellent mobility. Zeus Thunder: God's Blessing: Alexander's second Noble Phantasm, representing his conviction of being a child of Zeus. Every time it is used, Zeus' thunder raises Alexander's Divinity by one rank and strengthens his body, while his Rosy-cheeked Adonis skill is lowered by one rank. With enough uses, he will begin to physically resemble his adult self. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Alexander possesses a paltry D-Rank in this skill, only allowing him to cancel single-action spells. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. At A+-Rank, Alexander is capable of riding the likes of Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts but cannot ride members of dragonkind. Personal Skills Charisma: A skill representing a Servant's personal charm and ability to command an army or country, increasing the abilities of allies during group battles. Even in his young age, Alexander was charming and charismatic, particularly when paired with Rosy-cheeked Adonis, giving him a C-Rank in this skill. However, it also remains beyond what he can fully grasp in his current form. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. While Alexander was regarded as the son of Zeus, at his age he does not highly regard it, resulting in his Divinity only being E-Rank. His Divinity will increase as he matures or uses Zeus Thunder, however. Rosy-cheeked Adonis: A skill denoting the disposition of a charming young boy. It attracts individuals regardless of gender but can be resisted through a strong will or resistance to magic effects. Signs of a King: A skill representing Alexander's spirit, a portion of which he will still possess in his days as Iskandar. By stimulating the spirit, he receives a plus modifier for every check. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users